clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leekduck
--Merbat Talk to me! 12:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Messege Ok so big deal blocked me, But I won the argument, You blocked me why? cos shark wanted you to, Why did you do what shark asks you to? Cos your scared that if you don't he'll quit?, Shark has been threatening to quit for so long, If he wanted to quit he'd have quit by now, When I quit a wiki I take five minutes and only tell one person or no people discretely, See were I'm getting at? Oh and look you gave him sysop powers on the fanon, I've been trying to become a rollback there for ages and I've got enough votes but not the power, And nobody is even aloud to apply for sysopship, but Sharkbate gets to in one second, why?, Cos if we don't he'll quit Did you know that the second most used motive for self harm in teenagers is so that they can manipulate others?, So that people get the feeling that if they affect them too much they'll kill themselves, so that they don't get punished and can do whatever they like cos if they don't, theyll die we cannot have someone like that on a wiki they take up time better used helping people who need it, if he says he'll quit let him quit. Overall if shark has power here now, I'm off, forever, even when my ban expires I wont come back, its pointless, goodbye. But overall I should thank whoever banned me because all you've done is prove my point, really I should thank you for letting me win the argument, me losing the argument would be shark quitting, so anyway, thanks. -Leekduck Stop this arguement! No one won. You just want to drag this on don't you? >Anyonmous< The argument will go on until shark either stops saying he'll quit or actually does quit, I don't mind being blocked (PS I know its you fiskerton)-Leekduck Reasons to stop: # Sharkbate doesn't deserve this. # Just because you think he shouldn't be here others oppose that. # Sharkbate is a good editor. # Sharkbate is a good friend as said by his friends. Fiskerton Phantom What about this: * If shark says he wants to quit let him quit, * Just because you think hes a good editor others oppose that * Hes abused his power and manipulated people by saying hede quit *(The above statement is not a lie he made people block kharazachi on the fanon even though kharazachi wasent even there) * Im a good friend according to my friends, why does what sort of friends he has even matter?-Leekduck Reasons to stop talking about him behind his back: # He probably doesn't like people talking about him behind his back. # He will block you to not allow you to edit talk. # He will most likely hate you. Fiskerton Phantom PS: It is my fault he went to the fanon. I told him. My response to that: * I dont like maniplative behaiviour that plays on others worries * I dont care, If he does then Thats just more evidence that hes a bad B-crat * He probably already hates me PS: I dont care its not your fault shark unlawfully gained power and blocked two users Leekduck RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE YOU R THE RUDEST PERSON EVER!!! HOW WOULD U LIKE IT IF SOMEONE SAID THAT ABOUT YOU??? --Salteroi 11:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Motto you probably would never use. Musn't quit, Musn't fight, we must edit, that is right! Fiskerton Phantom Response to both things Ok salt thats hypocritical, mabye I am rude mouthy and stubbour, but who are you, someone who doesent even know me or vice versa, so come onto my Talk page and shout at me out of nowhere? And to fiskerton, Have you heard the motto If you see a problem and do nothing about it, then you are the problem Now stop spamming my page, I was only trying to wrap up my opinion, If you need me ill be on REAL wikis, like the un club penguin, uunpokemon or pikipedia (Pikmin wiki) Goodbye- Leekduck Alright! Bye then! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) COLLECTIVE Im at the dock, the acp and ice warriors are waiting for collective, What should I do?